Rise Of The White Flash Part I
by Warrior of Poseiden
Summary: During his battle with Mizuke, realization has drawn on him...the risk are higher than ever. Now he has come terms with his past and is focus on rising through the ranks to become Hokage and protect his loves one and protect the weak. He is now searching for his ancestor past.


**disclamer- I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot ideas.**

* * *

"Sasuke, why did you save me?! I didn't ask you to!" Naruto shouted in utter shock. Sasuke fell to his knees and cough up blood and clasp his hand on the wound.

"I- I- I don't know…my body just moves… Naruto no matter how much you've change your still a dope to me…" Sasuke said weakly and clasp on the ground and passed out.

"No! Sasuke!" Naruto sprinted toward the unconscious Sasuke. He did several hand signs and cry out. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." And twenty Naruto appears and all of them took out their chakra blade and waited for an order from the boss.

"Everyone, break into group of five and take down the men!" Naruto order hastily.

"Yes, sir," they said and went to split into group of five and took off.

* * *

**Naruto Mindscape**

"**Uzumaki, break the seal and use my chakra," The Kyubi said in a seductive tone. He had been waiting for this moment for years.**

**Naruto hesitate and gulp what do he do?**

**The Kyubi spoke again. "Uzumaki, you can't win this battle on your own..."**

**Naruto shock quickly turns into anger. "Why would I accept help from you?!" **

"**Uzumaki, no matter how much you've grown-you still need my help…there is no time break the seal." The Kyubi said without hesitation.**

**Naruto sighed and gave in. "fine … lend me your chakra… after this over we need to make a deal and talk about this."**

"**Hmm- so you do know how to listen to reason… very well… my chakra all ready started healing your body."**

**End of mindscape **

* * *

"What going on! Naruto no…" Kakashi dash forward quickly doing several hand signs and cry out. "Doryudan no jutsu!" a dragon shot from the ground and bolted at Daichi men striking him down.

_I have to get to Naruto quickly,_ Kakashi thought as he sprinted toward the blond with serious speeds. He turned his head and watches as Ino leave the merchant behind and threw several shuriken at Daichi.

Ino! No!" Kakashi cry out but it was too late Ino left and went to help Naruto.

"No! N-Naruto!" Ino shouted out as she dash forward, and stops dead in her tracks and gasp and grips her Kunai.

"N -N -N Naruto!" Ino stuttered as she watched in shock. She turned to her left and saw that the men were bolting straight for her teammate. What do she do? Stay here with the merchant or help Naruto.

Then she heard her Sensei whisper. "No." and bolt forward. She was about to dash forward, when Kakashi ordered. "Stay back now!"

"Huh? Sensei we have to help Naruto!" Ino argue she was about to ignore her Senei orders when her mutter. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Ino jaw drop when five Kakashi's appear.

Ino silently thought about it and ma]de her decision. "I'm sorry, sensei." she whisper and she did several hand signs. "Bunshin no jutsu!" then three Ino appear Kakashi was shock to see three Ino appear.

"You two stay with the merchant -you come with me now!" Ino order as she took her Kunai and sprinted forward with the clone.

"Ino, No!" Kakashi shouted and went after Ino but it was too late Ino and the clone was near Naruto. Ino gasp again at the site... Red chakra was spiraling around Naruto.

. Ino jump and landed right next to her teammate.

"**Ino! Get back Now!" Naruto roars with utter shock as his teammate sprinted forward and clashed with Daichi.**

_Thank you Naruto,_Ino thought as she did several hand signs, and said." katon goukakyuu no jutsu."Fire blasted out of her mouth.

**Naruto bolted forward at Daichi with Killer intent and thunder. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Fire bolted out his mouth and he dash forward with his chakra blade in his hand and Ino was to his right Naruto dash forward.**

Kakashi sighed and shook his head… there was no time he has to stop this and place that seal on him and fast- he'll deal with Ino disobeying his order later.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," Ino cry out and fire spiral out of her mouth- form a phoenix and hit one Daichi men.

**Naruto duck and sent series of kicks and punches at Daichi and did a roundhouse kick with serious speed. Naruto did another set of hand signs. "Suiton: mizurappa!" Naruto roars and water gushes out of his mouth like a waterfall and washes away Daichi who slammed into the tree. And he fell to his knees.**

_I gotta hand it to the brat, he more powerful than I thought,_ Daichi thought coughing up blood.

**Daichi struggle to get up and stagger back and cough up more blood and fell to his knees. Naruto place his chakra blade at Daichi neck and slash at his chest. Daichi fell. **

* * *

**A/N- Well that's the end of the prologue, stay tune for chapter I- dawn of new beginning.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

**Sneak peek.**

_You really grown Naruto,_ **Iruka thought weakly.**

"**Ji-san take me on as an apprentice!" Naruto said hastily.**

"**What! Why do I have to be on a team with the dead last loser, this isn't fair!" Ino whine. Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head.**

**Naruto jump and landed next to Ino. "Ino, I've figure it out…I got a plan to beat Kakashi."**

"**Kid I am so sorry, we had to find a way to protect you from your parents enemies," Jiraiya said gravely.**

**Next time on Rise Of The White Flash Part I**

**Glossary**

_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**_\- Fire release phoenix sage fire technique – This technique create a volley of fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy.

_**Suiton: mizurappa**_\- Water release wild water wave- Water gushes from the mouth like a water fall and washes away the enemy.

_**Kage bunshin no jutsu**_\- Shadow clone technique- Similar to the clone technique, this technique create copies of the user.

_**Bunshin no jutsu**_\- clone technique- A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of own body without any substance.

_**katon goukakyuu no jutsu**_\- Fire release great fireball technique- a technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the either as a orb of roaring flames or as a continuous flamethrower


End file.
